Together We're Stronger
by Ways
Summary: Alone, we are vulnerable. But, together we're are stronger.


**Second Big Hero 6 story and first Oneshot go! Starting this after the first chapter of How Long is Forever I'm getting right to work on this one. Oh yeah baby it's happening. So enough rambling and let's get this Oneshot started.**

**Note: I don't know why, but I decided to do a shout out to my childhood by referencing a childhood show, try to spot the reference, it's obvious though. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Hero 6, if I did this would probably be a scene in a sequel. **

**Together We're Stronger**

"Ha! Take that!" Wasabi shouted as one of the robotic foot soldiers rushed towards him which he instantly slashed in half using his plasma blades.

Another ninja ran at him from behind which he turned around and kicked it in the gut, knocking him back to the ground.

Several more of the robot ninjas lunged at him but there was nothing to worry as Wasabi effectively sliced and diced through each and every one of the mechanical menaces.

Wasabi smiled as he recalled his plasma blades. "I'm getting pretty good at this."

Slow clapping rang throughout the room as he looked proudly at the mess of robots at his feet.

Wasabi's face fell as he turned around to face the source of the noise to see none other than the man that he and his team had been tracking down.

He was a man of a great build decked out in metal samurai armor that covered most of his body but had short sleeves that showed off his rippling muscles, along with that he wore a great metal helmet that gleamed in the moonlight behind him and a black cloth around his face that revealed only his piercing onyx eyes.

"Shredder." Wasabi glared at the man.

"Well done, Wasabi." He smirked underneath the cloth. "You've managed to best the separation of your team and the traps that I set for each and every one of you and your little friends."

Wasabi shrugged, but remained silent.

Shredder chuckled at the plasma wielder's silence and what he was about to reveal. "I wonder how the rest of your so called little gang of heroes is doing?"

A screen then dropped down behind him to reveal four separate video feeds. The first showed Hiro flying on Baymax throughout the city as they were chased by dozens of foot soldiers on jetpacks; the next showed Honey Lemon, who was still actually in the warehouse, being backed against a wall as she desperately threw balls of random chemical concoctions at the group of robots that she was surrounded by; Fred was being held down by four mechanical arms as what appeared to be some sort of drill slowly inching towards him as he tiredly blew out flames in an attempt to blow them away from him; and finally there was Gogo, who was stuck in an oil bath that kept being dumped down on her giving her no way to get the footing –or wheeling- she needed to get started off.

"Faster Baymax!" Hiro screamed as the robot, who in turn increased his speeds.

Honey Lemon cried out as she tapped seemingly random buttons on her purse before chucking more spheres at the robots.

Fred's grunts could be heard as he shot the fire.

Gogo was mumbling things under the oil, most likely curses, which one could just barely make out over the liquid dumping.

"Leave them alone!" Wasabi screamed at the man.

The Shredder laughed. "And why would I do that? The six of you have been a thorn in my side for far too long."

Wasabi drew his plasma blades, the luminescent green weapons shining in the darkness of the warehouse. He let out a battle cry as he ran towards the villain.

The Shedder shook his head. But lashed out his claws and jumped down from his pedestal to face the young scientist.

When the two clashed, the two immediately grappled against each other, the Shredder's claws surprisingly holding against Wasabi's plasma.

_What are those things made out of?_ Wasabi couldn't help but wonder, the scientist in him acting out. He ignored it. He needed to defeat the Shredder.

Wasabi decided to let go of the grapple and decided to thrust his blade towards the man's stomach.

But he simply sidestepped the blow and made a stab at Wasabi's side.

Wasabi whipped his blade towards the Shredder's claws which luckily blocked it.

Wasabi tried to send a stab towards his stomach but the man simply leapt over the blow and the hero, before kicking him in the face.

Wasabi put one of his blades away about lightly rubbed his cheek.

He then pulled it out again only to find himself immediately having to block a horizontal swing from Shredder.

But that's when things turned to the worst.

Shredder then went and slammed his other clawed hand into his left blade –the one he was blocking with. Ripples spread out across the point where the man stabbed as Wasabi grunted to keep the man back. But he was just too strong.

Wasabi gasped when Shredder's claws actually slid through his plasma, as if it were hot butter. They inched more and more into it before it reached the plasma generator.

"NO!" Wasabi shouted as he finally realized what he was trying to do.

But it was too late. In one quick burst of strength the Shredder smashed the plasma generator on his left arm. The plasma flickered in and out of existence a few times before turning off, light green sparks erupting from it. Thus leaving him partially _disarm_ed.

But that wasn't all that the attack did. The Shredder's blow was so strong that it tore right through his armor and his skin. His clenched his teeth as he tried to simply tough out the pain. But with some of the sparks jumping into his wound he couldn't help but retract the blade and cover it, hoping to quell the blood flow.

"Pathetic." The man spat at the plasma wielder as his claws returned into his fists.

Wasabi didn't look back up at him. He was too ashamed.

The Shredder wasn't done with him. He lunged at Wasabi, who was completely unprepared for the attack. Wasabi screamed as the man kicked him in the stomach.

"You are weak."

He then slapped him across the face. Tears began to brim at the edges of the young man's eyes.

"Useless."

He kicked him again.

"Without your friend,."

He reared his fist back, the claws popping up from his fists.

"You are nothing."

He thrust his fist towards him.

Wasabi waited for the pain to come only there was nothing.

Shredder reared his fist back only for a gleaming red fist to smack him in the face.

Wasabi looked up to see Shredder rubbing his cheek in pain.

"Baymax!" Hiro yelped from the other end of the room, where he was hovering on the soft robot's back. "I thought you said that you don't hurt people."

Baymax didn't look at him. "He was harming Wasabi. I knew it was in our best interest to stop the Shredder. Despite being against my nature, a manual override was required."

Hiro shrugged. "Whatever, we'll talk about it later."

"RAH!" The shredder shouted as his claws came out and he rushed towards the two best friends.

But he didn't get very far when a pink ball gently rolled out in front of him. When he stepped on it, it burst into a gas of the same color before his feet were encased in some sort of adhesive of a slightly darker color.

"Yes!" Honey Lemon cheered, before she ran over to her wounded friend.

A stream of flame surrounded him, but never touched the man, before surrounding him in a perfect circle.

"Oh yeah!" Fred cheered as he bounded down to the floor from the ceiling. "Looks like the shredmiester needs a little practice." He laughed as he ran over to Hiro and Baymax.

Shredder however dashed through the flames, coming out seemly unharmed.

He growled at the heroes before charging towards Hiro, Baymax and Fred.

Only to get smacked in the face by what appeared to be a Frisbee completely covered in oil.

It was called back by its owner, who smirked at him. "I don't appreciate getting dirty."

Gogo caught the disk strafing over to the two boys and the robot.

Honey Lemon ran over to Wasabi as she tapped a couple of buttons on her purse. When she reached him she was already smothering it within her hands so that it was jellylike substance.

"Wasabi," Honey Lemon said to him. "This'll help cover your wounds for a short time, like a bandage. But don't worry; I can get you some better medicine when we get home."

Hiro then ran over and took a look at Wasabi's left plasma generator. "One of your generators were destroyed, Wasabi. I don't even think I can fix it after what that guy did."

Fred was knocked across the room behind them as Honey Lemon flinched at the sound of his impact before he got up and bounded back over to the guy again.

Honey Lemon continued applying the makeshift bandage.

"It's completely out of commission and will take too long to repair it." He told him. "I'm gonna have to rebuild it."

Honey Lemon finally finished. "Stay down, we'll take it from here."

"No…" Wasabi said. "Let me fight."

"No Wasabi." Hiro stated. "You're in no condition to get in there."

Baymax threw Fred across towards the man only for him to punch him and send him right back towards the robot, knocking them both out of the air.

Gogo was able to speed past him and punched him in the face.

Wasabi however staggered to his feet and let the remaining blade back out. He gave a weak smile.

"You're not gonna give up, are you?" Hiro asked.

Wasabi shook his head.

Hiro sighed. "I know I'm gonna regret this… Come on."

Wasabi grinned and followed Hiro.

"Wait." Honey Lemon said, stopping him with a hand to his chest. She tapped some buttons and a tiny ball about the size of a pill came out.

"Take this." She said.

Wasabi looked at the tiny chemical. "What is it?"

"It's like a shot of adrenaline." She said. "I don't want you to risk getting too hurt."

"Thanks." Wasabi said.

He downed the pill and shortly was able to stand a little taller.

With that both Honey Lemon and Wasabi ran back to their team, completely regrouped.

The Shredder laughed. "You think you can stop me? Don't be ridiculous. I bested all of you just moments before."

"Alone maybe," Wasabi smirked, standing even taller than before.

"But together." Hiro continued. "We're stronger."

And like that the six heroes lunged at the man feeling stronger than ever, no that they were together.

_Together We're Stronger._

**And that's Together We're Stronger. I really enjoyed writing this. If it gets enough of a following then maybe I'll make it a five shot (similar scenes with the other characters.) But if not, oh well, it'll stay a oneshot. So I hope you enjoyed and until then…  
Read and Review.**


End file.
